The invention relates to a citrus fruit press.
Citrus fruit presses are used extensively, in particular in the catering sector, for example, in hotel restaurants, where guests often like to be served freshly squeezed orange juice. In other cases too, it is of interest to have fresh lemon juice or grapefruit juice rather than the bottled variety.